Maybe One Day
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Bella Swan meets Logan in a bar, creating a connection they both feel. After learning what's really out there in the world, Bella connects with a new world and knows the true meaning of having a soul mate. The past never stays the past though does it?
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting That Never Ended

**AN: So as you guys remember I started this one shot. I was just going through all my documents and I thought 'why not'?**

**I am reposting my chapter from the one shot here and adding more to it, so please read. Chapter 2 will be up after it, almost ASAP.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: A Meeting that Never Ended**

"Another?" The bartender asked. The 6'2 man shook his head with a grim smile. "I think I had enough tonight." The bartender nodded and pulled away the bottle of Jack. "One more? I don't like to drink alone." Looking over, Logan took in the figure of a woman in her mid twenties, with long brown hair, a slim figure, pale skin, and looked to be no taller than 5'4. What took him for a loop was her eyes.

They seemed to have some sense of knowledge. About what, Logan didn't know. "Sure. I'd neva turn a lady down. What ya havin' darlin'?" She pointed to the Jack Daniels and Logan smiled.

"A woman after my own heart. Hey bub, put it on my tab." Logan waved the bartender over and he smiled. Once their drinks were served, Logan maneuvered himself to face her. "What's your name?" He held out his hand, and she took it in his, giving it a soft but firm shake. A small jolt of electricity passed through him and he pulls his hand back.

"Bella." She answered shyly. "Nice to meet ya Bella. I'm Logan." She smiled and nodded to him. "Nice to meet you Logan." Logan found himself smiling despite the ache in his heart.

"What's a woman like you doing out here so far from any town?" Bella shrugged and took a few gulps of her drink. "Just passing through. Getting away I guess. Clear my head and try to move on with life." She mummered, and sighed taking a glance at him once more.

An inkling of familiarness reaches her brain but she shook it off. He looked like he could have been on tv once or twice before.

"Getting away from what, might I ask?" Logan inched closer seemingly interested. "Old loves, people. A fresh start." Logan nodded, looking down at his drink. "Same here lil darlin'." Bella gave out a small laugh. "You and old loves? You couldn't. Any woman would be dying to have you." Logan chuckled himself and shook his head. "Not the one I want. She..it's nothing more than a friendship on her end. We have those flirty moments where there's nothing but..." "You and her. In your own little world." Bella finished.

Logan's eyes widened, slightly surprised. "Yeah, exactly." Bella gave him a sympathetic smile. "I understand. Unrequited love. It's a bitch." She muttered, looking around at the bar which was filled with people. Logan captured her attention once again when he stood. He held out his hand and looked at Bella expectantly. "Dance with me?" He asked, and Bella laughed loudly causing some people to look in their direction. "I don't think that's a good idea big guy. I have two left feet." Logan shrugged smirking. "I'll keep you steady."

Bella took his hand and stood shyly. Logan led her across the room where other people were slowly dancing to something akin to country music. Twirling her around, Logan places a hand on her waist giving her a smile.

The two danced in silence as they got lost in eyes that seemed to speak volumes. Logan pulled Bella closer to him where they were almost chest to chest. He felt a piece of freedom, holding a woman close to him that couldn't...would never get to see him for the monster he was. Wouldn't play with his feelings and leave him only to come back and realize he was once human. He had feelings. He could love.

He took a deep breath, breathing in Bella's scent. His body jerked slightly, thankfully not enough for Bella to notice. The song ended and many people dispersed after a while. A ringing in Logan's back pocket popped the bubble between the two. Pulling out his phone he noticed they had been dancing for a while. It was well past midnight, three hours the two have spent together. He then noticed the text message from Jean, as Xavier was holding an important meeting and he was needed ASAP.

Bella seeing his look, untangled herself from his arm.

"You've got to go?" Logan looked up apologetic. "I'm sorry darlin'. I had a great time with ya tonight." He couldn't stop himself from caressing her cheek. Bella answered with a blinding smile. "So did I. I should get going myself." After returning to the bar to grab her purse, Logan walked Bella out into the cool night air.

Bella led him to her monstrosity of a truck. He let out a low whistle. "This yours? It's ancient." He laughed. Bella nodded and hit his arm. "Don't diss the truck. It's gotten me far." He chuckled and opened Bella's door for her. She hopped in after a minute. The two stared at each other for what felt like minutes which was only about five seconds.

"Well thank you. Where are you off to?" Bella asked, her brown eyes gazing into his. He shrugged, not willing to give a lot of information. "Home." He answered. "What about you?" Bella started the truck, making a loud rattling sound before evening out to a semi smooth purr.

"Wherever this takes me." Bella answered. Logan leaned on the window just staring. He really wanted to kiss her. For one night, he wanted to lean in for a kiss, and he was on the best date of his life. That would be too much but Logan got something close when she asked, "This will sound weird but will I ever see you again?" Logan smiled brushing some hair behind her ear. "Maybe one day." He smiled. She blushed. "I hope so." Logan leaned away as Bella put the truck in gear. He watched her back out into the street and drive away with a wave.

"Maybe one lil darlin. Maybe one day."

Maybe one day they would.

* * *

Bella knew that stopping at the motel miles back would have been a good idea, but like always, she ignored her gut. She sighed as the rain came down harder and she knew it was a way of smiting her. She held the truck steady as lightning flashed across the sky.

She shivered slightly and let out a sigh as the truck seemed to smooth out. "That's it. Just steady..." She whispered, hoping to coax the truck into acting right. She didn't want to get stranded out in the middle of nowhere.

Bella slightly leaned forward as what seemed like a rock hit her windshield. "You've got to be kidding me." She whispered, stopping slowly as hail seemed to fall from the sky. She chuckled to herself and pulled onto the side of the road, shaking her head. "Well...spoke too soon." Bella turned on the heat in the truck and winced every few times something landed on the windshield. It was about pitch black except for the flashes of lightning that brightened the sky every few minutes.

Bella knew that it was cold, and her truck was not prepared to drive on an icy road. She rubbed her hands together and leaned her head on the window sighing as she closed her eyes. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. It was almost 3 in the morning. She saw that she had no service and decided to set a timer for thirty minutes. It would give her time to get warm and get a nap in.

She sighed, wrapping the blanket around her, the light thumping lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Her timer woke her like a freight train. She gasped slightly as she sat up, shaking her head from the dream she had. She took in a breath and sighed, pushing her cover to the side. The hail finally stopped and Bella yawned. She started to put the truck in gear, until it started to sputter.

Bella frowned, her brown eyes looking at the road. "Come on. Not now." She said, hitting the dashboard. The truck sputtered again before going silent. She took a look at the still dark road, her eyes trying to see in the dark.

She leaned back in the seat and sighed. She debated getting out and finding service, but decided to wait until light. She locked the doors and held her blanket close to her. Not even an hour passed before a truck passed by her stopping shortly in front of her. She held her blanket close to her as the door opened and a man got out. She could only see his shadow as he started walking towards her. She held onto the door handle swallowing, her heart beating a tad faster.

A bright light flashed in her face, making her wince and hold her hand over her eyes. The light went away immediately, and Bella saw the man come closer, still unable to make out any features. She slid over to the other side of the truck, holding her phone closer to her knowing it was useless. But he didn't know that. "I-I'm...I've called the police and they are on their way." She stated, cursing herself for her wavering voice.

The man let out a chuckle that sounded quite familiar. "Well that's a lie. There's no service up here." The flashlight clicked on showing a friendly Logan. Bella let out a sigh of relief, and scooted over to unlock the door. She opened it, shivering as the cold hit her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the academy. We can come back for this tomorrow. Grab what you can." He smiled down at her and closed the door once she had her duffel bag, cover and phone. He grabbed her bag and started leading her to his truck. "Academy?" She asked curiously.

"Mhmm. Uh, it's a special school. For gifted kids." He explained briefly. Bella looked up at him, just taking him in. She could see him a tad bit better.

"Gifted how?" She asked, as he opened the truck door for her, helping her hop into the monstrosity. He closed the door and made his way to the other side and opened the driver side door mid way. He poked his head in and his brown eyes seemed darker. "Stay in the car." He closed the door and Bella leaned forward to get a look at what he was doing.

A motorcycle pulled up next to Logan, and Bella could make out a man who stepped off yelling. Bella put her hand on the door handle as the man took off some glasses. Her eyes widened as red beams seemed to fly from the man hitting Logan in the chest, making him fly into the trees. Despite what he said, Bella got out of the truck, hopping out. She slammed the door shut, running towards the area she saw Logan fly in.

"Logan?" She called, looking at the man accusatory. "What did you do to him? Who are you?" She asked, looking at him warily. He took a step forward. Bella took one back.

"Scott, back away from her." Bella turned to see Logan, a hole in his shirt but he looked fine. Her eyes went down to the metal blades sticking from in between his fingers. She sucked in a breath and looked at the man who was staring at them both.

She gulped and something in her told her that even though they clearly weren't human, they wouldn't hurt her, even if they are fighting each other. She glanced at Logan again whose eyes were on hers.

Waiting. She slowly went to him, her eyes on this Scott person. Once she was within reach of Logan, she scurried behind him. She wasn't really scared but whatever Scott could do would kill a human. Knowing Bella's luck she's end up in the crossfire.

She looked down wanting to touch Logan's hand, curiously seeping from her. His fingers twitched. Bella noted that, something she did when someone would notice the scar on her wrist.

"You don't have to hide." She whispered. "I'm not scared of you." She reassured. "You say that now darlin'. But you haven't seen anything yet." He responded, glancing down at her. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Are you two done? It's cold as shit, and she's turning blue. We can settle this later. Professor needs you." Logan growled softly and Bella jumped a little at the metal scraping sound as the metal blades went back into his skin. She watched in amazement as his skin healed.

"What are you two?" She asked, coming from around Logan once he seemed comfortable. She glanced at Scott who was watching her. A human who wasn't scared. Interesting.

"Mutants." Scott answered making his way to his bike. Bella hummed and went to the truck, managing to open the door and hop in on her own. She watched as Scott and Logan exchanged a few words.

Bella turned to the right, shivering. She could feel eyes on her. She peered into the darkness, her heart beating slightly fast as she looked for that bright red hair. Or that flash of white. She knew it was her.

Unbeknownst to her, there was another creature watching her as well. One more intrigued than anything.

* * *

"What is it?" Scott asked as he noticed Logan's attention became transfixed on his truck. "Her heart's accelerating." Scott furrowed his brow. "I mean she just learned that we are mutants..we're not human." Logan shook his head. "No...she's watching something." Logan turned towards the trees. He could sense it.

"We need to go. We're going to split ways alright? Something's not right. We'll meet you there in an hour." Logan headed back towards his truck getting inside. Bella shook again and glanced at him.

"Everything alright?" She asked. Logan just stared at her for a moment, leaning forward to look out the window. "You tell me. You having a staring contest with the trees?"

He asked, starting his truckup.

Bella was silent. "Is whatever out there what you're running from?" He asked, following Scott down the road. Bella turned her head towards the window. "I think so." He nodded to himself. "Is it dangerous?" He asked, glancing her arm which she kept rubbing.

He turned up the heat in the truck.

Bella didn't say anything so Logan let it go. As the road started to split, Logan made a right, while Scott went left. "I could feel whatever you were looking at out there. So we wanted to split ways."

The truck ride was silent all the way to the academy, he could tell Bella was in her own thoughts. As he pulled into a garage, it finally dawned on Bella that there were children there. Logan had his hand on the door until Bella stopped him. "Take me back." She stated frantically. Logan looked at her as if she were nuts.

"What?" He asked. "Take me back. Logan I just realized that this is a school. What I have, I can't lead it here. I'm not putting kids in danger." Logan turned towards her. He held up his hand and extended his claws. He watched her reaction. "These kids are just like me and Scott. Powers. They can protect themselves. These? Can claw through anything. I might not have known you long, but I let me tell you..I won't let anything hurt you, nor the people inside. We'll deal tomorrow..today whatever. You've got to tell me what you're dealing with."

He looked at her calmly, just waiting. "This scar is a vampire bite or cold one." She said, looking down at the scar. "Back in high school, my junior year, I met this family of cold ones. Dated one of them. Within weeks I was apart of their family. They played baseball one afternoon and a coven of three wanted in.

Once one of them realized I was human there was a hunting game. I was they prey. They flew me down to Florida and the vampire after me, tricked me into thinking he had my mother. He bit me. Almost turned me, until my..Edward at the time, sucked the venom out. He was killed. We were okay after that. I pushed him a lot though on why he didn't change me. He claimed we were soulmates so..why would he want me human? Anyway..the vampire that bit me had his own mate. Victoria. The family left me a few days after my 18th birthday die to an incident. Leaving Victoria after me.

That's whose out there. She slit my fathers throat in front of me..snapped my best friend in half, left his head on my doorstep. She wants to torture me emotionally."

She looked at up him, into his eyes to convey how much she didn't want blood on her hands. Logan was silent for a minute or two. His eyes planted on her scar. "Let me tell ya something lil darlin'. If you were that boys soulmate, he wouldn't have left you. He would've turned you immediately. He also wouldn't have left a threat out there for your life. I've only ever seen a few soul mated pairs and sometimes it's not instant and sometimes it is. Your soulmate would never...and let me make this clear Bella...never leave you on your own. Now come on. You need your rest and I can show you around in the morning."

Bella nodded and grabbed her bag, pulling out her blanket. She gave Logan a smile. He gave her a nod and opened the door for her. Bella had no idea that this would be something she always wanted.

To belong.

**There it is.**

**Chapter 2...may not be tonight but it'll be coming soon. Been working on this all day long. **


	2. Chapter 2: Inside Look

**Chapter 2: Inside Look**

Bella walked in behind Logan, her eyes widening at the huge home. The home was silent as Bella assumed that all the children were asleep. "Logan." A deep voice stated. Bella stopped next to Logan as a man in a wheelchair rolled up to them. "There you are. I see you've brought a guest. Hello dear, my name is Xavier." He reached out a hand.

Bella gave a shy smile and leaned forward shaking his hand. She felt a small pressure at the base of her skull that made her wince.

Xavier hummed. "Scott told me she's human..but yet her mind is silent. Are you sure you're not a mutant dear?" He asked letting go of her hand. Bella shook her head. "Um..somehow my mind protects itself from mental attacks." She turned towards Logan. "Edward was a mind reader. He couldn't read my mind, Alice his sister sometimes couldn't see my future. As long as it is a mental ability..no one can enter my head." Logan was silent watching Xavier's growing fascination.

For some reason that agitated Logan. She wasn't a science experiment. She was human woman who had a… large, serious problem on her hands.

"I bet you I could." Bella looked up to see a gorgeous redhead, who gave her a blinding smile. Her eyes cut to Logan, noting instantly that this woman was the flame in his heart. She was beautiful. He was like sex on legs. So what was the problem?

"Let's not. She's off limits to any of those mind tricks, goes for you mostly Chuckles. This is Bella. She'll be staying for the night. If I can't find an empty guest bedroom she'll bunk with me. Come on Bella." He ushered her up the grand flight of stairs. Bella wondered about his hastiness but she was too tired for her curiosity to become a nag.

She followed him around down the long winding hallways, her eyes taking in the beauty of the wooden furnish. "This place is beautiful." She whispered, looking at all the rooms she passed and the arches of hallways. "Hmmm. Here we go. You can take the bed. I don't usually sleep much anyway." Logan offered. Bella looked at the bedroom and shook her head. "There's a couch, I can sleep on that. You take your bed." Before Logan could protest, Bella sat her things on the couch and gave him a smile. He just chuckled shaking his head. "Alright lil darlin'."

* * *

Logan awoke to the sunlight filtering through his room. He groaned, rolling over. He blinked his eyes open to see the couch empty, Bella's blanket folded nicely on the couch. "Morning." She stated, coming into his line of view. She was dressed in a large gray t-shirt, with jeans, and socks. Her hair was damp as if she just came from the shower.

"Morning. What time is it?" He asked, sitting up. Bella cleared her throat as his sheets slipped down, showing the starting shape of his V, and turned to hide her blush as she grabbed her phone. "A little after 11." She replied. Logan just grunted and got out of bed, careful of his modesty. "Good." He responded. He could feel her eyes on him.

"Logan, what were you doing out on the road so late anyway?" She asked. She was curious. He shrugged, shooting her a smile. "Don't really know. Just driving around really. I noticed the truck and it looked liked yours, but I thought for sure you were long gone. But, here we are again." He chuckled. Bella let out a laugh. "Weird huh? But thank you. I wasn't really sure what to do." She wrung her hands together.

"Of course. I'll be out in a minute and I can show you around a bit. Yeah?" He asked, his brown eyes piercing hers. "Yeah." She smiled. He gave her a nod and closed the bathroom door behind her.

She hummed to herself and looked at the bed. She shrugged and decided to make it up and tidy around the room. She was just fluffing the pillows when the bathroom door opened. "Wow..you didn't have to make the bed." Logan stated moving around her to grab a shirt from his closet.

"Had nothing to do." She shot him a look, watching as his back muscles moved. "Good god." She whispered. Logan chuckled and Bella groaned. "I should've known you'd have super hearing." She grabbed the beer bottle from the nightstand to throw it in the trash, only to drop it as a sharp pain made her grasp her head. "Ow." She snapped, holding her temples.

Logan looked over at her in concern and narrowed his eyes. "Jean." He muttered. More and more he was starting to despise her. She couldn't choose between him or Scott, play with his feelings, but run to Scott as if she did nothing wrong. But this was too far. He went to Bella's side stopping her from stepping on the glass.

He lifted her up as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She let out a pained moan gripping her head. He pulled open his room door in search of Jean. "Jean!" He called walking into the hall, many students looking on in confusion at the woman in his arms. "Who's she?" Some whispered. "A mutant?" Some speculated.

"None of ya damn business. Where's professor Grey?" A few kids pointed down the hall. Logan kept going and found Storm at the end of the hall. She gave him a smile before frowning. "Oh my god. Who is that? Is she okay?" She asked. Logan shook his head. "No, Jean is trying to get into her head. Where is she?" Storm gave him a concerned look before leading him down the hall. She opened the door for him, and Logan stood there watching as Xavier was trying to talk to Jean. "That's enough. If you haven't gotten into her head by now, you may kill her.." Logan glared. "Which would be the exact reason to stop. Stop it Jean. Now. She's shaking." Logan growled.

Jean pursed her lips and pulled back, allowing Bella to take in a gasping breath. Bella shuddered as Logan let her down on her feet. He pulled her close to him where they were chest to chest. He tilted her head back trying to get a look at her. Storm watched in concern. "I'll take her to Hank." Logan nodded at Bella and gently pushed her towards Storm. "Hey. My name is Storm. Who are you?" Logan waited till they were out of the room before going off. He didn't know what to say or do. "What in the hell are you doing?" He asked looking at them both. Xavier had the decency to look guilty. Jean looked at him concerned. "Logan. She is not human. The professor can't get in her head and I can't even penetrate it. Do you know who you've brought here? I saw her wrist. It's a bite mark. Cold One's. She could be leading vampires here. She could bring danger upon us all."

Logan couldn't help but glare at her. "Do you think if she wasn't, I wouldn't smell it? That girl is purely human. You can't go digging around in her head like that. I know, she told me. I'm not leaving her alone with some crazy vengeful vampire out there. If she wants my help, fine, if not I'll leave her be, but don't go snooping around in her head. You didn't see her face. You were about to kill her. Professor, you take care of her or I will. Stay the fuck away from Bella. She's not a damn science experiment! Snoop too hard and you'll find something you wont like and kill her in the process."

Logan left the room and made his way towards Hanks office. He passed by Scott who gave him a confused look. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Logan scoffed. "Like you care. Your girlfriend tried to fry Bella's brain." He walked past and towards Hank's office, knocking on the ajar door. Hank gave him a smile. "Logan. Our little friend is fine. No major injuries, but the force of Jean's power was like a concussion. She's fine though. She just needs to stay upright for a few hours." Logan gave him a nod and made his way over to Bella who was chatting quietly with Storm. She gave him a tired smile.

"Where have you been hiding her Logan?" Storm laughed. Logan just shook his head shrugging. He turned his attention to Bella. He raked his eyes over her before giving her a tense smile. "You alright? I'm sorry about Jean." He apologized. Bella swallowed nodding. "It's alright." He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"It just felt very...invasive." She stated. Storm patter her hand giving her a smile. "I know. You're alright now. Are you hungry? We have a kitchen. I can show you around a bit. I'm sure Logan told you that the children here are mutants too. Don't let any of their powers freak you out, although that probably wouldn't be a problem. Her reaction to Hank here was hilarious." She chuckled, hoping to lighten up Logan's mood.

He looked to Hank with an amused smirk. "She freak out?" Hank shook his head laughing. "We'll leave Bella to tell you that. Why don't you go eat love. Doctor's orders." He waited until Storm and Bella left before turning to Logan with a serious face.

"Anymore pressure, her head would have exploded." Hank watched with intense curiosity as Logan's claws slowly popped out. "Hmm. You feel very protective about this human." Logan raised a brow, sitting in the chair. "Yeah I mean it's kinda shocking seeing a human whose brain in impenetrable and a woman you work with is causing them pain, and on top of the fact that you told me her head could have exploded. So yes protective indeed."

Hank stares at Logan with a knowing. His mind quickly flashed to the threat his super hearing could hear, the way Logan's eyes checked her for injury despite the mentality of it, and the claws. Instinctual.

"Hmmm. Do you think you've found your mate Logan?" Logan was silent for a moment. "Well I'll be dammed. The Wolverine does have a perfect counterpart. She wasn't scared of you was she?" He guessed. Logan shook his head. "No. In fact she was curious. When Scott blasted me, I knew she wasn't scared of us, or me, but of what he could do. She hid behind me. Told me not to hide."

Logan seemed lost in thought making Hank smile. "And the fact you literally threatened the woman who you had a thing for. You've never really gotten snappy at the Professor for his ongoing curiosity about people. But I remember your expression last night. You didn't like he had an interest in her."

"Well damn." He whistled. Hank smiled. "Well you know what? I'm happy for you. That love triangle was getting awkward." Logan rolled his eyes, retracting his claws. He looked at Hank seriously then. "She's got a vampire after her. A vengeful one. Do you have any type of equipment that could protect the students from venom? Something for Bella too?" He asked.

Hank nodddd already thinking about what he needed. "I'd need some venom though. So she does plan to stay here?" Hank asked.

Logan shrugged. "Don't know and I'm hoping this fiasco doesn't make her want to leave. I won't force her to stay but if she goes so do I. And...we might just have that venom. Bella was bitten by one a few years back. There may be lingering traces. I'd ask her."

Hank nodded. He stood with Logan and they made their way out the door. "So how did Bella react to you?" Logan asked. "She called me an Oompa Loompa." Logan snorted. "Aren't they purple?" He asked. "Yeah...but she really was out of it."

* * *

Logan walked into the kitchen to see the students bustling around. Many of them watching Bella. She was currently watching Bobby make a snowflake, her eyes wide with amazement. "Is she your girlfriend?" Logan looked down at Rouge who was giving him a look. "Something like that kid." Rouge smiled.

"What?" He asked wondering what she was up to. "Nothing." She singsonged, making her way over to Bobby. Logan just shook his head in amusement.

He grabbed a stack of pancakes and walked over to the table. "Alright that's it. Don't you runts have class? You act like you've never seen a human before." He said, sitting down next to Bella who was just taking everything in. "Well not a human that the Professor or Professor Grey has trouble with reading." One of the kids spoke. "Okay, that's enough gossip. Let's go." Storm stated, shaking her head and shooting Bella a smile. She gave Storm a smile in return. "I like her." She said. Hank sat down across from her. "So Bella, Logan told me a little bit about your scar. If you plan to stay here, I can make some type of protective gear. I was wondering if there were any traces of venom left in your system?" He asked.

Bella looked down at her arm. "Maybe. This is the coldest part of my body." Logan reached out his hand slowly, looking to Bella for permission. She gave a nod and Logan slowly ran his finger across the scar. It was freezing cold and hard as stone. Bella shivered slightly, proving to Hank even more about his theory. Hank pulled out a needle with a smile that made him look devious. She looked away, focusing her attention on the window.

It was snowing. She winced slightly as the needle pricked her skin. "All done." Bella looked to see a light red liquid. "Venom is clear I see." Hank noted. "Thank you." He said and stood to leave Logan and Bella alone. "Well that's strange." Logan commented, noting the blood disappearing from her wrist, along with the prick mark. Bella hummed and cocked her head to the side. She saw the knife on his plate and grabbed it.

Logan's hand grasped hers quickly. "What are you doing?" He asked concerned. "Testing a theory." She stated. They met eyes and Logan let go of her hand, watching as she slowly sliced a small cut on her palm. Logan grabbed the first aid kit from behind him just in case. Bella frowned. Logan raised a brow. "Did your theory work?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. "No." She grumbled. He opened it up and grabbed one of the wipes, disinfecting the cut, before putting a band-aid on it.

"Alright, want to go get your truck?" He asked. Bella nodded. "Bella wait. I need to know your plan here." He stated seriously. Bella cocked her head to the side. "My plan? What do you mean?" Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay once I get your truck, what do you plan on doing? Staying? Or I can fix up your truck and get you on your way. It's up to you." He stated.

Bella glanced at him, just watching his body language. "I don't want to cause trouble or bring trouble." She responded. Logan grunted in response. "Don't worry about that." He stated. Bella raised a brow. "I'm assuming she's the woman you have a thing for. She just tried to fry my brain. That's trouble and I don't want to cause problems between you two or your friends here. I was on my own before and I'll be fine. I'd rather die than bring death to your doorstep." She looked him in the eyes, her brown ones tearing up. "No more blood on my hands Logan." She pleaded.

Logan nodded. "Okay, well I'm coming with you then. Wherever you go." He stated standing. Bella stood too, looking flustered. "What? No. You have a home here. A place. I can't just uproot you. This my problem. I won't let you get caught up for my foolishness. No way." She stated ready to fight him on this decision.

He pursed his lips. He wanted to tell her. That he'd follow her anywhere because she was now tied to him in every way possible now that he's found her, but she had enough on her plate.

"Look at it like this. We meet in a bar. Right? We go separate ways. You asked me if you were ever going to see me again. What did I say?" He asked her, hoping his point pans out.

"Maybe one day." She immediately replied. Logan nodded. "Okay. Now..where are we now in just a matter of hours?" He asked crossing his arms. Bella hesitated. "In the same place. But in a kitchen." She smiled, wanting to ease the seriousness that flowed throughout the room. Logan chuckled. "Aren't you a smart ass? For some reason, we're right here again. So what's it going to be darlin'?" He asked.

Bella stared at him. "Is there something you aren't telling me?" She narrowed her eyes. Logan has to hand it to her. She wasn't a dummy. He could lie or tell the truth. But Logan wasn't a liar and he damn sure wouldn't lie to his other half. "Yes there is. I just found it out myself. Hank noticed it actually and after putting the pieces together it makes sense. I just don't know if you're ready to hear it."

Bella and Logan locked themselves in a staring contest. "What is it?" She asked. Logan sat her back down, and moved the hair away from her face. It was no secret between them that they had a thing for each other ever since the bar. It was just different now knowing he was a mutant and realizing Victoria is still on her game of sick revenge.

"Hank pointed out to me that you could very well be my mate. It's the person in me not to let someone go into danger and try to help. If they don't want it, I back off. Now I told you that I wouldn't let her get to you. I meant that. Now it's even more clear, because even if you told me you didn't want my help, I'd still follow you. There was nothing there but an instant connection from the start. That was one of the reasons why I was driving around. I didn't want to come back yet, knowing that you were still out there on that road. But I was..until there you were. Stranded. If that's not fate, or just some weird coincidence, I don't know what it is."

He explained, looking her in the eyes. He wanted to convey the truth in his words. Bella felt the flare of warmth in her heart. She knew for the first time that she had something that wouldn't disappear.

"I believe you. So what does that mean now?" She asked, her hand reaching out to touch his. Logan let her explore his hand. "Whatever you want. This means that, and as much as I enjoyed looking at fine women, it doesn't apply anymore. There wouldn't be anyone for me but you. I've wanted something like this for a long time and even if there was no higher thing within all this, I still wouldn't want to jeopardize what I have. This doesn't mean an instant relationship, and it doesn't have to be. You don't know me..the things I've done, and will do to protect the people I care about and I don't know that much about you. We take it easy. Slow. But know that I'm pretty much indestructible. You can stab me right now and I'll heal. Last night? With Scott? Perfectly fine."

Bella hummed. "What was that about? I thought he..killed you." She whispered. "You see Jean, Scott, and I had this weird triangle thing going on. Scott thought I made a move on Jean. The Professor needed me but I just wasn't in it you know?" He asked.

Bella nodded. "Logan? Can I see..can see your.."She trailed off, not really sure what to call them. Logan held his hands up and slowly let out his claws. He watched Bella's face the whole time. "I just call them claws." His eyes were on her as she slowly ran her fingers across the blades. "Wow." She breathed.

He retracted them, making her jump slightly. She watched intently as the skin heals immediately over the wounds. "Amazing." She smiled. Logan took her in with curiosity. He shot a smile. He stood and helped her up. "Come on. Let's go get your piece of scrap metal." He chuckled. Bella lightly punched his arm. "Don't diss the truck." She laughed.

**AN: Boom. Second chapter finished. What would you like to see next?**


	3. Chapter3: Unusual Circumstances

Chapter 3: Unusual Circumstances

Logan took a glance at Bella as he drove down the icy road. Her head was against the window and her eyes were closed. He wondered if it was safe for her to sleep. He didn't see any harm in it and her vitals seemed good to his superhuman ears.

It was different for him now. He was new to this mating thing, and this time he was caring for somebody other than a kid or a teenager. He was caring for someone that literally held his life in their hands. He needed to know more about this Victoria person and why the vampires left her alone. Surely they were smarter than that.

He spotted her rusty truck, pulling over in front of it. Grabbing the hook and chain from the back, he stepped out and walked towards Bella's truck whistling softly. He hooked up both ends, checking her truck out before making everything was secured.

He grabbed a cigar from his jacket pocket, lighting it up before taking a drag. He looked around for a moment before heading back to his truck. As he opened the door, the back of his hairs stood. He growled lowly.

His claws slowly extended as his eyes flashed to Bella who was sleeping still. His eyes scanned the snow-covered trees, his nose twitching. "I don't know if you can hear me, but the moment you step foot in my sight is the moment I kill you. Tread lightly." He warned.

He got no sign whatsoever except the sudden squawking birds. "Hmm." He hummed before getting in the truck, his claws retracting. His jaw clenched as he turned around slowly, making his back up the way he came.

Bella shuffles in her seat, yawning as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, sitting up slowly. "How's ya head?" Logan asked, his gruff voice soothing her a bit. "Better." She sighed looking over to give him a once over.

She gave him a small smile which he returned. She watched him as he drove, taking in his weirdly styled hair, his thick muscles, sideburns and the rough beard on his face. Logan was like a wild animal, but tamed.

She snorted to herself at that thought, Logan glancing at her. "What's so funny?" He asked. Bella shook her head, her shoulders shaking. Logan gave a chuckle of his own. "So Bella, did your uh vampire family or whatever, just think it was okay to leave you alone?" He asked. Bella shrugged looking out the window. "I don't know. Edward broke up with me a few days after my birthday. I don't think Victoria crossed their mind. Why would it have? I mean once they were done with the human, they threw her away like trash." She said, her mind wondering if the Cullen's ever returned to Forks.

"You're far from trash darlin'. Those things were heartless. A family leaves no one behind." Logan reached over towards her, pulling her across the bench next to him. Bella patted his leg in thanks. "Thank you Logan." She stated, kissing his cheek.

He smiled down at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road. As they were nearing the school, Logan pulled onto the side of the road. Bella furrowed her brow, gazing up at him. Logan gazed out the windshield in thought. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. He relaxed as she laid a hand on his arm, and turned towards her. His jaw was tight as he looked at her seriously.

"Even though we're taking this slow, I won't sit by and let anyone disrespect you in any way, or hurt you in any way. Any type of discomfort, pain, anything, say the word and I will take care of it. This is my family and the people I will do anything for, but you're my life now and this comes first before anything else." He vowed stating her in they eyes.

Bella nodded. "Alright. Usually I'll fuss with you, but I won't lie..Jean's..power? It was like my skull was being torn apart. I can be a very stubborn person." She chuckled.

"Oh I know." He chuckled. He pulled into the driveway, and stopped the truck, seeing as the students were out in the snow, laughing and playing around. "Good, these kids needed a day off. Still got two left feet?" Logan asked smirking at her. Bella's eyes went wide as she shook her head. "You can't possibly think…" she trailed off. "Oh yeah." He smiled.

* * *

Bella laughed as she wobbled slightly, her hand grasping onto Logan's jacket. She never had this much fun. Ever. Logan twirled her around, feeling free for once in his life.

The pair froze as a snowball hit them on the side of the head. Bella smiled as she looked for the culprit. A blue teen she's never seen before appeared and disappeared before her eyes, shocking her slightly.

A snowball landed at her feet and she looked up to see the teen smiling. "Hey! Human here!" She yelled, reaching for the snowball only to yelp at the cold, hard, tap to her butt. She narrowed her eyes at Logan as he looked at her sheepishly. "I missed?" He asked.

Bella gathered the snowball, aiming it at Logan, getting him in the arm. He looked at his arm and then at her. "Oh you've done it now." He growled playfully. Bella laughed and started to tread lightly on the ice. She covered her mouth to hide her laugh when he was suddenly hit in the face.

Storm landed slowly next to her, her long white hair blowing in the wind. "One person against you is not fair. Let alone a human." She laughed giving Bella a wink.

The students looked on with a smile. "Snowball fight!" A few of them yelled. The girls made their way towards Bella and Storm, while the boys made their way to Logan. Bella was surprised to see Scott making his way over, shooting the kids a grin as he stood near Logan. Bella's eyes cut to Jean who was making her way over. They met eyes, Jean stood next to her, shorting the boys a smile.

She gave Bella a look, before sighing. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that." She apologized. Bella nodded, accepting the apology for what it was. "I get it. You're protecting your family." Bella responded. Jean gave a nod, and before she knew it, the game was on.

Bella didn't think she could have so much fun. Surrounded by special people that didn't seem to mind her human flaws. The students used any moment possible to show her what they could do. Bella loved it.

* * *

Bella sat on the sidelines, watching Logan play around with the others. She looked up at the sound of wheels. She gave Xavier a smile. "Thanks again for letting me stay here." Bella thanked. He gave her a smile. "No problem. You're one of the few humans that seem to appreciate us for who we are. I would like to offer you a place here. A job." Xavier offered staring down at her.

"Me? I know nothing about your world." She stated. Xavier smiles, watching his students. "But you know about your world. I would like you to prepare the students for the outside world. You're the perfect person. You've seen different species of people and react differently to them. They will need to understand that not all humans are like you. Many children that are here have been abandoned. Some, like Bobby, have been here, his parents unknown to his mutant status. I think you'll be a good person to help students like him

come clean to the family, and help the family understand what exactly a mutant does. Just think out it." He smiled patting her hand.

Bella nodded as he rolled himself inside. She stood stretching. She shivered, feeling she's on her. Her eyes scanned the trees. She made her way back to the field, hoping she could be of good use to the kids and to herself.

An: Much Shorter and I apologize. Until next time. Don't forget to check out my new Terminator /Twilight crossover.


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing is as it Seems

**Chapter 4: Not Everything is as it Seems**

"Humans don't like what they don't understand. So it is very easy for them to go to a fight or flight mode. Despite the peacefulness I'm sure you bring as young mutants, I will be honest. They won't understand." Bella said to the students, hating to break their hearts, but it was the truth.

"Well how come you aren't running and screaming?" One of the students asked. She was a small girl with long black hair and a few white streaks in it. Bella leaned on the desk. "Well I've had my fair share of Supernatural before I met Logan, so I'm not afraid of any of you, if that's what you're wondering." Bella replied giving the girl a smile.

"So what if you didn't have your fair share of the Supernatural, would you be scared of us?" The blue teen she saw the day before asked, and before Bella could answer, disappeared only to reappear next to her. "Afraid of me?" He asked, his yellowish eyes staring at her. Bella took his hand shaking her head. "Nope. You wouldn't scare me in the slightest." She replied.

Bella continued to tell what she could from her perspective, giving ways that they could learn to live with people that accepted them and didn't. Xavier watched from the doorway, seeing all the students attention on her, listening. He knew she'd be the perfect person as she holds no bias. The bell rang, signaling the end of class and Xavier moved out of the way smiling. "You did well Ms. Swan." He appraised. Bella shrugged blushing a little. "I'm trying." She stated. Xavier patted her hand. "So how do you like it?" He asked, wheeling out of the room and down the hall. Bella followed along. "It's just my first day professor." She laughed and cleared her throat. "I just find it very sad. They're not scared of themselves or people really, but people's actions. How they are perceived. I worry for them, that when they are truly ready to go out on their own, how will the world accept them? But they also should know that they should be themselves no matter how they are viewed." She answered.

Xavier nodded and gazed up at her. "You're right. Bobby has been wanting to see his family, and like I mentioned before, his family has no idea he's a mutant. He wants to come clean because he doesn't want to live with the secret all his life. Will you accompany him tomorrow? Jean or Storm will be with you." He asked. Bella was wary of Jean, even after their mini "truce", but she wanted to give the woman the benefit of the doubt, and she didn't want to cause trouble for the life Logan has. "Jean is fine. What time tomorrow?" She asked. "Meet Jean outside in the court yard at 8 am sharp." Xavier smiled rolling away.

Bella chuckled to herself, despite the pit in her stomach. She decided to go and seek out Bobby to speak to him a little before tomorrow. She walked around trying not to get lost. As she made her way towards the front, she could see the blonde haired boy. She sat next to him on the stoop and nudged him with her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked. Bobby shook his head. "I don't know. What if they don't...what if they freak?" He asked. Bella was silent for a moment. "Show them you're still the same kid just a little...extra." She watched as he made a snowflake in his palm. Bella watched awed. "Bobby. Be yourself. Hey look at me for a moment." She said cupping his chin. "You've got a family here and plus one." Bobby smiled and hugged her before whispering "Thank You", and got up going back inside.

She sat on the step for a moment feeling him before she heard his voice. It was weird for Bella, being physically in tune to his presence. "Been looking for you everywhere darlin." Logan stated as he sat down next to her. She gave him a smile, getting lost in his eyes. They stared at each other for a second, Bella's hand intertwining with his. "So I hear you're accompanying Bobby tomorrow. Do you need me there?" He asked. Bella shook her head. "Jean is going to be there and Bobby's parents aren't dangerous are they?" She asked. Logan chuckled. "No they're not dangerous that I know of. I'm just worried about you and Jean." He replied.

Bella's brow furrowed. "Do you think she's still a threat to me? She seemed to make some effort yesterday. I just don't want to disrupt the life you have here Logan, so I'm willing to make amends or do what I have to do to not mess things up here." She said sighing. Logan pulled her towards him with a sigh, breathing her in. He almost shivered. "You're my life now. Like I said in your truck, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. If anybody jeopardizes your safety, none of this matters." He nuzzled his nose against her temple, wrapping his arms around her.

An idea popped into his head. "How about I take you out tomorrow night?" He asked. Bella glanced up at him with a smile. "A date?" She asked. Logan nodded. "Mhmmm. A date. I'm not an animal you know." He chuckled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Perfect, and I never said you were one, but those chops..." Bella pulled on his chops laughing as she got up out of his lap. He gave her a growl before chasing her outside.

* * *

Bella shivered slightly as she put on her second jacket. Jean came from around the corner with Bobby giving Bella a smile. "Great. Scott's already in the jet." Bella's eyes widened at the word jet. "Jet?" She asked following Bobby as he chuckled at her. "It's so fun." He responded. They walked to the basketball court and Bella looked around confused.

The court shook beneath them and opened sideways as the jet rose up from the ground. Bella took a step backwards as stairs appeared. She followed along with Jean and her eyes widened at the chairs. "I'll help you get strapped in." Bella nodded, sitting beside Bobby as Jean did something with the clamps and snaps of the belt buckles.

"Okay here we go." Scott stated, as Jean sat down next to him strapping herself in. Bella closed her eyes as they took off, Bobby laughing at her expression. Bella sent him a glare. Bella kept her eyes closed most of the ride until her body felt like it wasn't floating. She undid the straps wobbling slightly. She followed Bobby outside, taking in the two story home.

The four of them walked to the porch and Bobby knocked on the door gulping. Bella ran a hand down his back soothingly. The door opened to a brunette woman, her eyes taking in Bobby. "Bobby?" She asked shocked. Bella glanced at Jean, both noticing the strangeness of her already. "Hey mom, can we come in?" Bobby asked timidly. "Hello, my name is Madeline Drake. Who might you be? Are you teachers?" She asked them. Jean gave the woman a smile.

"Something like that ma'am." Madeline gave them a smile as Bobby led them to the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink? Tea?" She asked. Bella shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you." Scott and Jean answered. Bobby sat on the couch, and Bella sat next to him for support. "Well what do we owe this visit? Robert, Ronny, Bobby's here with some...friends, teachers." She stated as she sat across from them. Bella watched as two men came down the stairs. Well one was a boy. They glanced at Bobby as if weirded out already.

"Well I wanted to come clean with you guys about something." Bobby stated. He sucked in a breath as a snowflake appeared in his hand. He blew in his hand, chilling the area around them slightly. Bella frowned at the quick reactions of shock and disgust...and fear. "Oh.. you- you're a .." His mother couldn't finish his sentence as she glanced at Bobby. "A mutant." Bella finished. Bobby's father glanced at her, and then Jean and Scott. "Are you all... mutants?" He asked. "I'm human, they're mutants. What are you afraid of? He's still your son." Bella stated.

Madeline looked at Bella like she grew two heads. "You willingly are around them? Aren't you scared?" She asked. Bobby's face flashed red as he stood up angrily. He brushed past Scott and outside the door. Bella stood and glared at his family. "Of a teenager who just needs his family? Never." Bella walked out of the home and followed Bobby towards the trees where the jet was hidden. "Bobby!" She called after him. She caught up to him as he was about to get in the jet. He turned towards her as he walked up the stairs. "Can we just go home please?" He begged. Bella followed him up the stairs.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she sat next to him. He shrugged not saying anything. "I knew they'd act like this. This was pointless." He responded. Bella grabbed his hand. "It wasn't. You've come clean and now you know where you and your family stands. Be yourself Bobby, that's all you can do, and people will love you for you. We can wait here for Jean and Scott if you like." She offered. Bobby nodded wiping a tear. Bella sat in the seat, strapping herself in, her nose twitching slightly. "Do you smell gas?" Bella asked. Bobby sniffed too, nodding. "Yeah." He muttered standing up.

He looked around for the source not seeing anything. "We need to get out of here." Bella goes to unbuckle herself, only it's stuck. She started pushing at the buttons again. "Bobby..." She stated in panic, the smell getting stronger. He rushed to her seat, pulling on them. His hand turned blue as he froze it, mashing it hoping to breaking it, to no avail. Bella grasped his freezing hand and looked him in the eyes. "Go. Get out of here."

She stated. Bobby shook his head. "I won't make it to Professor Gray or Cyclops in time." He stated. "I know." She answered. "No." The jet started to rock slightly and their eyes widened as a fire lit in the cockpit. Bella shut her eyes as the fire spread, a sheet of cool blanketing over her. She blinked her eyes open seeing glowing red before her world went black.

* * *

Hank prodded at Bella and Bobby as they laid in a knocked out state, slightly hovering. Logan twitched slightly in worry. "What's wrong with them?" He asked. Hank glanced at Logan in concern, holding some type of energy meter over Bella. It seems that Bella is doing something. Cocooning them really. Mentally and physically from the blast. Scoot said that it seemed like Bobby used his powers to shield Bella and himself physically and somewhere along the line, something from Bella added like an extra covering... like a shield. Which explains why they have no physical damage."

Logan racked his mind snapping. "Bella told me that her mind was impenetrable. The professor nor Jean can get into her head. Makes sense. But would this mean that something must've mentally been playing with her head, but with enough force to make this kick in physically?" Hank glanced at Logan. "Makes sense. The need to protect not only herself but a teenager as well would make need for a physical barrier." Xavier wheeled himself in, going to Bobby's side. "You're right. I cannot read either of them. I need to find out what happened on the jet." Xavier stated. Logan looked around seeing the one person that should be here. "Where's Jean?" He asked.

* * *

_Bella could hear nothing but screaming as swirls of purple and red flashed behind her eyes. Her head pounded heavily as she tried seeing past glimpses of figures. "Who's there?" She asked, her voice echoing. She was met with silence. She saw a body laying a few feet away. She jogged towards it recognizing it as Bobby. "Bobby? Bobby? Wake up." She shook him slightly. His eyes snapped open as he gasped. Bella helped him to his feet. "Where are we?" He asked. Bella's eyes narrowed as she noticed a door. A white door. "My head." Bella stated. _

_She and Bobby walked towards the door, and pushed the door open, memories upon memories flooding in._

**_"Charlie Swan was a great man.."_**

**_"I don't want you to come with me.."_**

**_"I promise you, I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb.."_**

**_"James bit me..."_**

**_"Mom, this is the one time I need you more than anything. Dad is gone..."_**

**_"I could make you happy Bella... I won't leave you like he did.."_**

**_"Jacob..."_**

_Bella closed the door, Bobby just staring at her slightly. Bella swallowed slightly. Bella and Bobby looked to their left seeing a woman, their back turned to them. "Who are you?" Bella asked. The woman said nothing, before disappearing into thin air. The white door appeared again and Bella walked forward, Bobby looking around. They walked through the door expecting another set of memories, only to get sucked in._

* * *

Bobby was the first to wake, his body coming down slowly as he gasped for air. He sat up quickly looking around wildly. "Kid..." Logan soothed. Bobby swallowed, his eyes going to Bella. "Why isn't she waking?" Hank asked. "She's coming..." Bobby responded, and on cue, Bella did the same, gasping up for air. Logan took notice of Bobby's arms. He could see the slightly red veins. He noticed the same on Bella, but on her neck.

"Are you two okay?" Logan asked, making his way to Bella. He smoothed her hair down, checking her over. Rouge made her way inside, going to Bobby's side. She glanced at Bella with concern before turning her attention to Bobby. Bella swallowed. "I need to see the Professor." She stated. Bobby looked over nodding as well. "We...we saw someone.." He answered. "In the jet?" Hank asked checking their vitals. Bobby shook his head. "In Bella's head." He stated, glancing at Bella. Logan's brows rose. "You two were in your head?" He asked. He looked her in the eyes noticing a small red hue in the iris of her eyes, almost like a lightning strike. "Bobby... your.. eyes. There's... your eye color is slightly different." Rouge noticed. Hank took a look, humming.

"Same here Doc." Logan stated. Hank examined Bella's eyes as well. "What in the hell happened on that jet?" Hank asked himself looking to Logan.

**AN: Until Next Time**


	5. Chapter 5:Enemy

**Chapter 5: Enemy **

Scott sighed in frustration, facing Logan. "You're not helping me any by standing over me. I'll find out what happened. The blast would've killed us all, so I'm just as invested as you are."

Logan grunted before shaking his head. "This was planned Scott. I was talking with Hank and it made sense that this was for her, and with Bobby there, that made it even more interesting to _whoever _did this."

Scott went back under the cables in the cockpit pausing as he addressed Logan. "So what is Bella? Whoever did this thinks she something other than a human which is turning out to be true. Humans can't do that. They can't just protect themselves like that." Logan shook his head, pacing slightly. "The professor says she's 0% mutant. She's human, with a little...extra. Maybe she developed this ability, her subconscious protecting her without even knowing it when those Cold One's strolled into town."

Scott shrugged, "I don't know. Whatever she is, she can do _that _and whatever or whoever did this, left some sort of impression in their eyes." Logan leaned against the frame of the door, his eyes sweeping the remnants of the blast.

"Just find me what you can."

Logan left Scott alone, making his way to track down Hank. He had a theory.

* * *

Hank swirled the blood sample in the vial, a concentrated look on his face. "You're right." Hank whispered. Bella leaned against Logan, looking at the sample in confusion. "Right about what?" Hank shook the vial, smiling as it turned pink. He turned, grabbing another sample.

"This here is the sample I took just a few days ago. This here is what I took from you while you and Bobby were out. Logan theorized that the venom may have opened up this physical ability of yours. You _are _human, but the venom is now active. I cannot explain why your vampire could not read you beforehand but this would explain the physical cocoon you created around young Bobby and yourself. Harnessed around a block of ice only made it more impenetrable."

"It still doesn't answer who did this" Bella pointed out, eyeing the samples with curiosity. "I have a clue." Bella glanced up at Logan, chewing her lip. "You said you saw red hair darlin'. I know a redhead." Bella raised a brow in acknowledgement, but shook her head. "So do I." Logan and Bella stared at one another, wondering _which _redhead wanted Bella dead more.

"Jean wouldn't risk Bobby." Bella stated, tilting her head. Logan nodded, crossing his arms, his other hand scratching at his beard. "Victoria would've just killed you." Bella's nose twitched at that, shaking her head. "She'd torture me first." Bella corrected. Logan nodded at that, his eyes glazing over at the fantasy of ripping Victoria to shreds. "She also wouldn't have risked her life around a fire."

Hank just looked between the two of them before shaking his head. "Well whoever did this wanted you dead, or wanted this to happen. So I'd be careful."

Bella nodded towards Hank, and Logan guided her back towards his bedroom. He stopped at the door, turning to face her.

He moved the hair from her face, fingering the burgundy purple stripe in her hair. "Don't that take me back.." He muttered to himself. "What?" She asked, slightly leaning towards him. "Long story. I'm sorry this happened. I promise you, I'll find out who did this." Bella leaned up on her toes, kissing his cheek. "I know you will. What if it really turns out to be Jean?" Logan pursed his lips at the question, opening up the bedroom door.

"I'll kill her." He responded immediately. Bella laid a hand on his arm. "No you won't. You loved her once." Logan had to admit that Bella was right, but at the same time his life had become intertwined in someone else's, of which his life depended on. Logan tried very hard to keep the beast inside, and while he didn't love Bella just yet, she already meant the world to him, and for her to look at him like he's a hero, a good man, was the best feeling.

If she made the man feel like a man, imagine what the beast felt like. For the first time he wasn't regarded as some freak monster, and if that kept Logan happy and the beast sated, then losing her meant losing the last shred of humanity he had left.

"I would. I'd kill her, even if I didn't want to." Bella didn't understand what he meant, but knew some day he'd explain. Logan opened the door, and flicked on the light.

"Take the bed darlin'. No if's, and's or but's. You need your rest." Bella didn't protest, and within minutes, she out cold and Logan went in search for Jean.

It wasn't hard to find her. It was obvious, she was with the professor as always. "Where have ya been hiding all this time?" Logan raised a brow, eyeing Jean with speculation. Jean just pursed her lips and squared her shoulders. "I caused the attack."

Xavier reared back in surprise at his friend, his protégé. Logan couldn't stop his body from shaking with rage, but he holds it back for the moment. "Jean. You almost killed a child." Xavier's eyes were wide as he stared at her, disbelief etched across his face.

Logan nodded, leaning against the wall. "Not to mention my existence at that. She's human. It would've killed her." Jean shook her head rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"It wouldn't have. With or without Bobby, Bella would have survived. That mental block in her head is a coping mechanism her brain has developed to protect her from mental attacks. Her mind.." Xavier cut her off with a loud bang to the table.

"Without Bobby she would have died! You said it yourself. This block is mental, not physical. What I heard from Hank now changes things. She only survived because of Bobby and the venom pumping through her body. You want that poor girl for her brain. Not everyone is the bad guy here Jean! I remember when that was _you_. You were just a few years younger and needed help controlling your power. _This_ is what I took you in for? You almost killed people. That's not what the X-Men is Jean. You know this."

Xavier sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'd do it all over again professor. I got inside her head." Logan scoffed in annoyance as Jean leaned forward trying to prove her point. Xavier waved his hand exasperated. "Then what the hell is in her head Jean?! What's so goddamn important? She's just a woman, who needs help."

Jean sighed and stood straight once again. "I'll find what I need in her head, no matter how deep I have to go." Logan just watched the woman he once loved turn into an animal. "You're not getting near her." Jean rolled her eyes at Logan, walking torwards him slowly.

"There was once a time you denied me of nothing. She comes along and that changes things apparently." She started to glide past him before she was stopped by his claws to her throat. Logan's eyes went hard, focusing and unfocusing on Jean. "You touch her, harm her in anyway, you're dead. I don't know what the hell you think you're accomplishing by shoving your way into her head, but I'll be dammed if you do it on my watch. I mean it Jean. What you and I had was nothing. Not even love. I won't hesitate to do what I have to."

Jean didn't say anything except stare at Logan, defiance in her eyes. "She's evil. She's not a mutant but yet she has these abilities." Logan let his claws touch just her skin, a growl slowly rising in his chest. "Funny. I was just about to say the same thing about you. Fuck off. I mean it. We've got bigger problems than you."

Logan stormed out of the office, bumping into Scott on the way out. "Logan I know what caused.." Logan shook his head, holding a hand up. "Your girlfriend in there. If I were you I'd get the hell out of dodge."

Logan can say he enjoyed getting no sleep that night. With a beer in hand, a cigar in his mouth, he sat on the couch in his room, watching Bella for any sign of discomfort in her sleep. Jean was a powerful son of a bitch and while he knew her inside and out, she'd do almost anything to get what she wanted.

Logan knew deep down that it would come to bloodbath one day, and he'd be the one to take Jean out. He just knew it. Did he want to? No. Did he have to? One day. But his focus was on one thing at a time, and that was Bella.

* * *

"Logan..Logan." Bella's gentle voice filtered through Logan's ears, coaxing him awake. He blinked his eyes open, shaking his head as he sat up.

His joints popped and he let out a groan. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the concern on her face.

She sat next to him looking him over herself. "You were up all night. You look exhausted. It's almost noon. You're usually up early." Logan leaned back into the couch cushions. "Yeah I was. Jean set up the blast." Bella wasn't surprised but she was rather angry that Jean would risk a child's life. "Why would she put Bobby in danger?" Logan glances at her curiously, chuckling a bit. "You're worried for the kid." Bella nodded vigorously. "Of course! I'm not surprised it was her. We both knew that was more probable, I just can't believe she'd risk his life."

Logan leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He clasped his hands under his chin. "She probably expected him to run. Leave you behind and go for help, and by that time...you would've been.." Logan didn't finish the sentence, tilting his head around to stop himself from losing control.

"Say it. Dead. I would've been dead." Bella ran a hand through her hair, watching Logan closely. "What are you scared of?" She whispered, laying a hand on his arm. "You already know the answer to that." He looked over at her, taking in all her features. "Besides the obvious." She pressed, her fingers running though his hair.

Logan was silent for a long while, breathing slowly, the scent of Bella calming him just a bit. "Under this Bella is a beast. Once I lose it, it's all over."

Bella grabbed one of his hands, lacing her fingers through his. "I'll be right here." Logan leaned his head against hers, closing his eyes. "How did I ever come across you?" Bella chuckled, shrugging. "I could ask the same." Logan squeezes her hand tightly. "I'll find a way to keep you safe. I promise."

Bella nodded, sighing, her mind turning and turning, searching for a way to make things right side up.

* * *

Bella stared at the back of Jean's head wondering how someone so pretty could be so crazy. "Come in why don't you." Bella muttered as she closed the classroom door.

Jean turned around, a smile on her face. "You must understand that I'm only doing what's best for the school." Bella didn't say anything as she just stared at the woman.

"I'm not what you think I am." Bella defended. Jean shook her head frowning. "You're something. What you do is not possible, as a human. Let me just take a look." Bella shook her head to protest but before she could get a word out, she dropped to her knees, her eyes going white, a scream ripping from her throat.

Jean tilts her head, her brow wrinkling as she tried getting past a mental barrier. "So this is what your cold one could not get past. What is this?" Jean pushed harder, pushing against the barrier Bella had.

"There we go." Jean pushes through, ignoring the blood that dropped down her nose. Bella's eyes snapped open, the red in her eyes brightening. She stood shakily, glaring.

Jean's eyes widened, her breath hitching as she found herself flung against the wall. She went crashing to the floor. Bella glanced down at her hands, before looking at Jean. "What have you done to me?" She whispered horrified.

Jean's own face even held shock and concern. "I've awoken something."

**AN: If any of you follow Wolf Pack series, you will know that I am updating a chapter to a random story and in every chapter (like this) you will get an update of which story is next.**

**The next story that will be updated will be Its a Winchester Thing.**


	6. Chapter 6: She See's Red

**Maybe One Day: She See's Red**

***Disclaimer (I always forget to do this) I own nothing, but the plot. Just playing with the characters as I see fit***

**Chapter 6: She See's Red**

_Previously: Jean's eyes widened, her breath hitching as she found herself flung against the wall. She went crashing to the floor. Bella glanced down at her hands, before looking at Jean. "What have you done to me?" She whispered horrified._

_"I've awoken something,"_

* * *

Bella looked at her hands again, covering her mouth. She took a hesitant step back, her eyes widening as the paint started to peel off the walls.

"What's happening?" She asked, looking to Jean.

Jean sat up slowly, sighing in pain. "You need to calm down. The sooner you do, the safer we will all be." Bella's head zapped with a surge of electricity bringing her to her knees. Bella gritted her teeth, holding her hand out on instinct. Jean clamped up, holding her neck.

"Why should I trust you?" She snapped, tilting her head slightly. Jean's eyes were wide, her neck turning blue. "I...know what...it's ...like. To have...no control."

Bella let Jean go, rubbing her temples as her head seemed like it was going to explode. Her eyes started to drop from the onslaught, her mind feeling like pins and needles.

The battle for consciousness was becoming a hard one and Bella succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**Medical Wing**

"Her mind has become a separate entity of itself, protecting itself against all mental attacks. This is what blocks her from mental powers such as mind-reading. It's gained physical knowledge of itself. It's only increasing in power, power which she cannot yet control." Xavier told Logan.

Logan scrubbed a hand over his face with a sigh. "Will she be okay?" A frustrated grunt from Hank had them looking over. "This is my 8th syringe! There's something blocking me to even touch her." To demonstrate, he tried to touch her arm, but before he could make contact, his hand would stop moving as if there was an invisible wall.

Logan frowned and walked forward to do the same. "Well I'll be dammed," Logan muttered, his skin making contact with hers. "How is this possible?" He looked to Xavier, hoping he'd have an answer. Jean's strained voice filtered through the room, and all eyes turned to her. Her arm was in the tight grip of Storm's.

"Before she shut me out, I could see the power. It's like the Professor said, it's become aware. Mentally and physically. Her mind didn't trust the vampires around her, and it's why she was so hard to read. I've unintentionally made it so that she trusts no one even with good intentions. That means physically as well since her body cannot protect itself. As for Logan, I'd assume that she trusts him inexplicably, after all, they are soulmates."

Logan didn't say anything but turned back to Bella. He took the syringe from Hank. "Let me try." As he grabbed her arm, her other hand grasped his wrist in a vice grip. Her eyes slowly blinked open, and Logan could see a dark red swirl swimming in the brown of her eyes. "Don't." She whispered, removing her hand. Logan sat the syringe down with a small nod, his hands roaming over her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, searching for any injuries she may have. Bella nodded, sitting up slowly with his help. Hank entered her line of vision, a small smile playing on his lips. "May I? I just want to check you over. No tests." Bella stared at him for a long moment, that small red swirl in her eyes swirling violently as she eyed him. Logan held a hand up towards Hank shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea," He warned, coming into Bella's line of sight. Her eyes flickered to his, the swirl in her eyes calming a bit. Logan frowned at her, cupping her chin. His thumb stroked her cheek, eyes taking in her face. "Where is she?" Bella growled, sliding off the hospital bed.

Logan wouldn't dare stand in her way, and in a way, he felt it was justified. She had every right to come for Jean. He moved to the side, pointing towards the door. "Not sure, either somewhere around here, or she's long gone," Bella pursed her lips, stalking her way out of the infirmary. "Why'd you let her go? Does she really stand a chance against Jean?" Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You didn't see the way she looked at you. She looked like she could snap at any minute. Do you really think I'm going to stand in her way? Besides, Jean brought this on herself. One day, and it will come, Jean will have to be destroyed."

"He's right, I always thought I could change her, make her into something great. I've only failed her. Jean's powers grow every day and the fact that she penetrated an impenetrable mind shows what lengths she will do to get what she needs. She does not take it for well that Bella is not a mutant, that the venom that runs through her veins is the only source her body gets this power from. She believes Bella to truly be evil," Xavier says gravely, coming from around the corner. Logan could sense that he had more to say, waiting on the professor to elaborate. "She's not completely wrong Logan," Xavier warned. Logan narrows his eyes crossing his arms over his chest, raising a brow. "She has a good heart, and a good soul, but at this rate, her mind has some control over her body and her actions. It has to learn. It trusts you, but it does not trust others, even if Bella does. Her mind and body are no longer connected. If it feels threatened, whether Bella's body registers to that threat, it will do what it must. If her mind fully takes over, if it does not learn right and wrong, Bella could be the most dangerous human to walk this earth. I was able to glimpse into Jean's mind regarding Bella's, and its power...the venom is not the only thing escalating her power. Jean unknowingly left a fingerprint of sorts of her power inside Bella's head. Mixed with that of what I call the Phoenix, Jean's alter ego, Bella can rival Jean. The Phoenix has given birth, and it resides in your mate."

Logan's blood ran cold, staring the professor down, unwilling to believe what he was hearing. "Is there any chance you could be wrong?" He asked. Xavier shook his head frowning. "No, we all better pray she has control..."

* * *

**Alaska**

A sharp gasp from Alice Cullen had Edward looking over in shock. "I thought I told you not to look for her..." He whispered brokenly. The rest of the Cullen family made their way from the living room, surrounding their youngest. "What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked, his eyes flickering between the two. Edward pursed his lips shaking his head at Alice. "I gave her a clean slate, for her and us. Why did you go against my wishes?"

Alice glared, a hiss falling from her lips. "Your wishes are your own, not mine. Don't look into my head if you wish not to see..." Carlisle stood between his two children, holding his hands up. "You saw Bella? Is there something wrong?" Edward stared at Carlisle in disbelief, unaware that he and most likely the family knew the whereabouts of his only love.

"She's disappeared, for good," Alice whispered, a frown gracing her face as she zoned out, searching different futures. "What does that mean," asked Emmett, crossing his arms over his chest, not liking the tension that suddenly filled the room. "Too many scenarios, she was last seen in New York at a bar," She looked to Carlise for the next move, her father sighing. "Esme and will go up to New York and see what we can find. If she's alive, and well, we won't bother her. I'd doubt she'd want to see us... Edward," Carlisle turned to Edward them his eyes stern. "We will not interfere in her life, and even if she is found, neither can you. She's been through enough pain in this lifetime." He took Esme's hand, the two going to pack.

**AN: I think we all know Edward won't listen. Sorry, it's short guys!**


End file.
